winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
The Witches are female magical creatures that appear in Winx Club and World of Winx. They are the magical opposite of fairies. Overview Witches are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Appearance Most witches are human in appearance and wear Gothic style clothing reflecting their dark source of power. Source of Power The source of the powers of all types of witches is from their negative feelings and from darkness. Opposing them magically are fairies, who mostly fight evil but using their positive magic. Personalities Even if some witches have used their powers for evil purposes, most witches are not necessarily evil as has been mentioned several times in the series, examples being Griffin who helped the Company of Light fight the Ancestral Witches (as an effort at redemption for having initially worked with the Ancestresses and Valtor, and the many other witches of Cloud Tower who helped the Fairies against the Trix in Season 1. In the Shaab Stone arc of the Winx Club Comic Series, Griffin says that both witches and fairies fight evil, but while fairies use light magic, witches use dark magic. In "Twinning with the Witches", Faragonda states that witches are slaves to pride. In "Alfea Under Siege", when Valtor infiltrated Cloud Tower by disguising himself as a deer in danger running away from three wolves (the Trix), several witches saw this and were unable to bare the fact that it could get hurt and so, one of the witches called it over to safety, and then treated it with affection. It also seems that witches value responsible and moral usage of their powers. This is especially noted in the comic Star Shattered, when an Earth witch named Jenny Carter ambitiously sought to become the most powerful witch and rule Gardenia, the Winx had put an end to her plans. Bloom states that she is to be admitted into Cloud Tower where Griffin will teach her how a true witch acts; another implication that witches can be/are morally just. Origin and History The Ancestral Witches are the first witches known to have existed and have been called "the mothers of all witches" by Valtor and "the first creatures of evil" in the "The Crown of Dreams". In ancient times, many witches came together to create Cloud Tower, which is not only the school for witches but also a magical creature which can be controlled by the one who is in charge of the school. Powers and Strength Modern Witches In magical strength, witches are as powerful as fairies and their relative strengths depends on how much the fairy or witch has been trained. Even though they are magical opposites, witches can converge their magic with fairies. Like fairies, witches have powers specific to them. Like fairies, witches must attend school to become full-fledged witches and practice their craft and most witches attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches in the Dimension of Magix. At school, Witches are taught and trained to increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil, even if it is by using dark magic. Witches are known to work for selfish and personal means. Witch Form It is unknown if witches have different witch Forms similar to the Fairies, as no real witch transformation was shown in the series. Though Lazuli switch does show it might be a possibility. The Gloomix and Disenchantix however, cannot be called Witch Levels, because even if they are almost witch counterparts of Charmix and Enchantix, unlike the Charmix and Enchantix which were earned by the Fairies themselves through accomplishing tasks or getting in touch with themselves, these are not earned since it was through a spell of Darkar that the Trix got their Gloomix and it was a spell of Valtor that the Trix got their Disenchantix. In Season 5, the Trix are able to earn Dark Sirenix thanks to Tritannus giving them Daphne's powers; but it's still unclear if witches can obtain Sirenix by their own and if it's a Witch Level or if it is only a result of Tritannus' dark powers forcing Sirenix into them. In Season 6, the Trix were seen with a new style of clothing and boosted powers, but the origin of this new power is unclear. Working Alone or in Covens Witches prefer working alone, as has been mentioned by Griffin when the Winx went to Cloud Tower in Season 2, especially because witches easily tend to betray each other when working in groups. There have however been exceptions, like the Trix and the Ancestral Witches, who have always been supporting and "faithful" towards each other within their respective groups in a warped loving way. It is possible that the Ancestresses and the Trix are two groups of three sisters, as they sometimes call each other little sister or sister, which is why they were able to work together so well. Even if most of them work alone sometimes they may work in groups, like the Trix and the Ancestresses, where they have unified goals even if there are sometimes rivalries between each other, though this was most probably because they were sisters. Witches have also worked many times with Fairies, with examples being Griffin who often worked with Faragonda, Mirta who helped Bloom but later became a Fairy, and the other Cloud Tower Witches who helped the Alfea Fairies fighting the Trix in Season 1, when they all combined their powers to defeat the Army of Darkness. Known Covens Winx Club The Trix are a group of recurring antagonists in the series Winx Club. They consist of three teenage and/or witches, Icy, Darcy, Stormy. The Ancestral Witches are a group of regularly mentioned antagonists in the series Winx Club who however have made rare appearances in the series, being the main antagonists in the movies. They are known as "the Three Ancient Witches', or more commonly, just "the Ancestresses", and consist of three ancient witches, Belladonna, Lysliss, and Tharma. Even though the Company of Light is not a strictly a group of witches, Hagen mentioned that many witches, Fairies, wizards, and warriors helped fight the Ancestresses long ago, the most prominent witch of the Company of Light being Griffin. World of Winx In "Tinkerbell Is Back," Venomya mentions that she will conjure her coven on Earth and it will soon be the end of the Winx. Witches and Fairies Switching Sides Two fairies, Faragonda and Mirta, once used to be witches. This implies that young girls can still choose into becoming either a fairy or a witch depending on their personalities. Since Bloom and Roxy discovered their powers when they were 16 years old and usually Fairies and usually faires and witches join Alfea and Cloud Tower at this age, and Mirta turned into a fairy from a witch around this age, it is possible that the powers of witches' and fairies' power start appearing around this age. In Season 6, there are some fairies who decide to become witches. This happened with Lazuli that was a fairy and was tested by the Trix. She and her friends used a spell so that the Trix will remove their wings making them witches. Problems Between Witches and Fairies Witches and fairies tend to have opposed natures and this causes rivalry and may lead to tensions between them, like in Betrayed!," where many witches joined the Trix to attack Musa and later fight the Specialists and the rest of the Winx girls. In the beginning of Season 1, in Alfea College for Faires, the witches were so angry that they had not been invited to the party at Alfea that they decided to crash the party and Griffin complains that the Cloud Tower students are never invited to the parties at Alfea and Red Fountain. However, by the end of the season, the tensions seem to have decreased between the Cloud Tower students and the Alfea students because of the witches stay at Alfea when the Trix took control of Cloud Tower and because they all fought together against the Trix. In the Season 2 episode of "Party Crasher," the witches are invited to the inauguration of the new Red Fountain building. Mirta explains to the Winx that most witches do not like fairies because they think that fairies live easy lives. The temporary stay of the Winx at Cloud Tower clears more misunderstandings between witches and fairies, and both fairies and witches start having better opinions of each other. By the end of the season, the Witches are even invited to the party at Alfea. In Season 3, when Valtor takes control of Cloud Tower and sends the Witches to attack Alfea after turning them into his slaves, Flora is shocked on seeing the witches attacking, saying that she thought the Alfea fairies and the Cloud Tower witches were now friends. In the second movie, however, when the witches crash the beginning of year ceremony by putting a spell on the food so that whoever eats it becomes a toad, Faragonda complains that the Cloud Tower witches had also made pranks like bombarding Alfea with drops of storm and stuffing the cakes with roaches and snakes during the party the two previous years (i.e. in the years The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Season 4 took place), and Griffin answers that Faragonda herself insists on having that party every year, but fairies and witches just do not mix. This means that even if the witches are now friends with the fairies they still like to cause mischief by playing pranks on the Fairies, this also means there is some friendly rivalry between them. An example example of witch-fairy friendship is the friendship between Griffin and Faragonda as even if they can sometimes be rivals, they are also very good friends. The friendship between Mirta and Lucy, especially after Season 2, is also similar, as Lucy ends by accepting Mirta as now being a fairy and Mirta accepts and respects Lucy's decision to become an accomplished witch and both decide to remain good friends despite their differences, though it still remains a friendship full of rivalry. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Season 6 Category:Magix Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Games